polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
SR Romaniaball
Unitary Marxist-Leninist one-party socialist republic (1947-71) Ceauşist national-communist one-party totalitarian dictatorship (1971-89) |personality = Inspirated from East Asia, National Communist, Totalitarian, Control Freak, Fanatical, Conducător |language = Official Language: Romanian Minority Languages: Hungarian Russian Ukrainian |type = Latin Dacian |capital = Bucarestball |affiliation = Warsaw Pactball(Name only) |religion = Ceauşism (Official cult of Personality) State Atheism(Officially) Romanian Orthodoxy (Widely Used, Unofficially) |friends = North Koreaball Chinaball Czechoslovak Socialist Republicball Vietnamball Iraqball Palestineball Israelcube Sovietball (Sometimes) Warsaw Pactball (Sometimes) USAball (Since 1968) Yugoslaviaball Cubaball Iranball PSR Albaniaball (Usually) UKball Franceball Italyball Better Germany PR Bulgariaball(Sometimes) PR Polandball(Sometimes) CAEball Gaddafiball Democratic Kampucheaball |enemies = Warsaw Pactball (except Czechoslovakiaball) USAball (Formerly) PSR Albaniaball (Rarely) Worst Germany Kingdom of Romaniaball (NO KING! PEOPLE! YOU STUPID FASCIST!) Romaniaball (NO CORPORATE MARKET! PEOPLE! YOU STUPID CORRUPT CAPITALIST!) Bossy Boots (Mostly and DEEPLY) COWARD but at least he is OK (Sometimes) PR Polandball (Sometimes) My RIVAL Fake Kampuchea |likes = Flats, Nicolae Ceausescu, Elena Ceausescu, Dacia 1300 (national car), East Asia, Danube-Black Sea Channel, Sighet, Totalitarianism,Conducător and MORE CONDUCĂTOR, National Communism, Ceauşism, Ceauşescu Dynasty, Dacian Kingdom (who had an area of 1.5 million square kilometres), Romanian Ultranationalism, Reformist Communism |hates = 1977, Revolts, being a Soviet puppet, Fascism, Rest of the Warsaw Pact, Soviet Union, His successor, National Salvation Front. |predecessor = Kingdom of Romaniaball |intospace = Da |bork = Canal Canal, Ceauşescu Ceauşescu, Sighet Sighet |food = Not so much (NOW GO TO CANAL!) |status = Dead and Buried (and missed by many......NOT!!!) (Just Kidding we miss you really) |notes = Trei culori cunosc pe lume amintind de un brav popor. (WORK AT CANAL YOU IDIOT!) |reality = Socialist Romania }} The Socialist Republic of Romaniaball (known as the People's Republic of Romaniaball from 1947-65) or he likes to be called, "the National Communist State of Socialist Romaniaball" was a former satellite state of Soviet Unionball, lasting for 40 years as a socialist state and for 20 years as a Soviet satellite. History Romaniaball was born as a 2ball, later adopted by Daciaball, SPQRball, Hunnic Empireball, Gepidsball, Avarballs, Magyarsball, Mongol Empireball and Kingdom of Hungaryball until he became independent as Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball only to be adopted by Ottoman Empireball later. While under Ottoman Empireball he united forming Romaniaball and shortly after became independent again. In the aftermath of World War I, Bessarabiaball declared independence from Russian Empireball then united with Kingdom of Romaniaball then Bukovinaball, Banatball and Transylvaniaball declared union with him based on President Wilson's self-determination principle and he became Greater Romaniaball. In the aftermath of World War II, he was occupied by Soviet Unionball, lost Bessarabiaball, half of Bukovinaball and turned commie shortly after. He became a socialist republic but turned into a police state by 1971 due to its leader, Nicolae Ceaușescu, who became a Stalin-like leader. Eventually, by the 1980s, his policies caused living standards to decline and this culminated in a violent revolution in 1989 which ended the communist regime and created a new democratic state. Despite the violent fall of the communist government, many citizens of Romaniaball miss him. During Ceauşescu's regime, he is responsible for killing approximately 2 million people. Relations Friends (Tovarăși) * North Koreaball - BFF. We helped each other during the Cold War. * Chinaball - Another good friend and North Koreaball's boss. Our leaders are friends. * Czechoslovakiaball - Best friend from Europe. He suffered at the Prague Spring. * Vietnamball - Helped him in Vietnam War. * Iraqball - Trading partners. * Palestineball - I recognize and support him with guns and training, he also had an office in Bucharest. *'' '' Northern Bukovinaball & Bessarabiaball - I secretly still miss you, but I'm not allowed to say it because of Sovietball. Someday you will become part of Romania again. * PSR Albaniaball - The most tolerable bunker-builder buddy in Europe. But try opening your country and be more tolerable with the USAball and Sovietball. * Yugoslaviaball - Great non-aligned comrade who appreciates me. I want to join him, but Control Freak won't let me.....NOT! Don't worry, that control freak can't control me. * West Germanyball - Best westerner friend and better Germany. * Franceball - You President can visit my country, YAY! * UKball - My Conducător became the only romanian who jumped into the Queen of England's chaise. * Italyball - Best latin brother! We can share to each other our ancient times! * Israelcube - Best Middle Eastern friend. But free Palestine,please. * Gaddafiball - Kebab friend that I like. We can build road, train roads and apartments in your clay. * Central African Republicball - I can develop your clay with my paradise. Long live Bokassa! * Cubaball - Great guy, I like his cigarettes and leader Fidel Castro! * Democratic Kampucheaball - Best Southeast Asian nation of all time. We can into hatings that Brezhnev! * Islamic Iranball - He's quite friendly to me, I had good relations with him since Pahlavi Iranball times, also I had to deal with the revolts coming from him. Neutral (Frenemes) * Sovietball - Fellow comrade that gave back Transylvania and sent me into space, but you stole Bessarabiaball and Northern Bukovinaball and I want it back. FUCK YOU, I NEVER OF LIKINGS YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! YOU ARE OF COMMUNIST SLAVE CATCHER WHO TREATS POORLY THE SLAVES! I LIKE COMMUNISM NATIONALISM, IT MATTERS FOR ME, I AM OF INDEPENDENT HAHAHAHAHA, MOTHERFUCKER!! ** : I didn't enslaved you. I only saved you from fascism. Your Conducător Nicolae Ceauşescu is nothing more than a Fake Communist who was supported by the capitalists. YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A DISOBEDIENT TRAITOR! REMOVE CEAUŞESCU! * USAball - We became friends in 1968, but you are still a capitalist pig, so it's complicated (USA started the 1989 Revolution). But we can into tourism trade in my clay! I LIKE your movies soo much and I didn't boycott at your 1984 Summer Olympics. * PR Polandball - A soviet slave. But at least we are friends and not enemies. * PR Bulgariaball - Maybe we are friends. But you are still a COWARD! Enemies (Dușmani) * Romaniaball - You betrayed me tovarăș. WE COULD HAVE BEEN A GREAT COUNTRY BUT YOU WANTED STUPID CAPITALISM. YOU COULD BE LEAD BY CEAUSESCU BUT YOU KILLED HIM LIKE A DOG. I'LL COME BACK YOU STUPID FASCIST! At least we both hate Ion Iliescu. * Kingdom of Romaniaball - Another stupid CAPITALIST. HAHAHAHA YOU DOWN YOU STUPID MONARCHIST! At least you removed fascist from power BUT NOT UNTIL 1944 AND YOU HAD BEEN COLLABORATING WITH THE FASCISTS FOR 3 YEARS BY THEN! * People's Republic of Kampucheaball - Fake Kampuchea. You don't deserve anything. Khmer Rouge is the true Kampuchea, idiot! * Rest of the Warsaw Pactball - They are controlled by the Soviet Union and they are too stupid to realise the truth. AND I WILL NEVER BE YOUR SLAVE! * PR Hungaryball - Rival! I WILL REMOVE YOUR INFERIOR CRAP FROM MY CLAY! FUCK YOU AND YOUR SANCTIONS! YOU ARE WEAK AND A STALINISTIC SLAVE! * East Germanyball - A stupid soviet ally that is poor and plays with a shitty doll. AND WEST GERMANY IS BETTER THAN YOU! Gallery Eastern Bloc (Polandball)2.png|Eastern Bloc (Polandball) CR rebel.png 'fIcyCxy.png kUxvOdI.png Yugoslav sob story.png XgCL7j0.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War Category:Socialist Category:Communist Category:Romaniaball Category:Europe Category:Balkans Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Romanian Speaking Countryball Category:Warsaw Pactball Category:Dictatorship Category:Central Europe Category:Southeast Europe Category:Atheist Category:Orthodox Category:Christian Category:Vodka Removers Category:Latin Category:Burger Lovers Category:South Europe Category:Satellite States Category:World Cup Participants